No es lo que parece!
by Lizethinga
Summary: Alfred simplemente se quedo dormido en el suelo -o al menos eso aparenta- y Arthur simplemente no pudo evitar llegar y fastidiarlo un poco, gracias a eso cierto Japones puede interpretar mal la situacion aunque a decir verdad no esta tan alejada de la realidad. USUK -fail summary-


**Hola hola hola hola! :3 ¿Cómo estan? espero que les guste este nuevo mini fic -w-**

**Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo dueño Himaruya Hidekaz, no hago esto con fines de lucro.**

**Pareja: US/UK -Estados Unidos x Inglaterra- /(Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland)/.**

**Advertencia: Ninguna, creo yo :3**

_**DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

Alfred estaba en el salón de clases a la hora del descanso, no había salido porque estaba leyendo el nuevo volumen de un comic y se quedo tan concentrado leyéndolo que no escucho el timbre y no puso atención a que todos habían salido ya. Se dio cuenta un poco después pero ahora simplemente no quería salir, por lo que se acostó en el suelo y miro al techo, sin hacer nada, en silencio.

Un ruido interrumpió su silencio, alguien entraba al salón, Alfred se levanto un poco y pudo ver el rostro de Arthur y sin que él lo viera cerro los ojos y volvió a su posición de antes para fingir que dormía. ¿Por qué fingía? porque sentía curiosidad por ver el porque Arthur estaba ahí en receso.

-¿Huh? ¿Alfred?.-se acerco y se hincó frente a él.-¿Qué haces aquí gordo, no deberías estar fuera?.- preguntó Arthur pokeando el cuello a Alfred. Este no contesto pero se sintió un poco ofendido por el "gordo".

-Hmmm, con que ¿estas dormido, eh? bien.

Arthur se acerco a Alfred y comenzó a picarle el cuello con el dedo indice cada vez más rápido. Alfred sin saber que hacer pensó en la reacción que una persona realmente dormida tendría, así que solo se rascó un poco el cuello apartando la mano del ingles por unos segundos. Volvió a acercarse al menor esta vez soplando en su cuello riendo por los sonidos que este hacia. -Joder Arthur, ¿que estas haciendo?!.- penso Alfred un poco nervioso y se volvió a rascar el cuello. Arthur se quedo quieto un momento solo observando al estadounidense "profundamente dormido" y luego de unos segundos volvió a tratar de acercarse, pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del menor como para soplarle en la oreja Alfred lo agarra de la espalda con ambos brazos como abrazandolo y atrallendolo hacia el mismo.

Arthur tuvo un leve sonrojo y por un momento malinterpretó la situación, pero luego recordó un poco triste que Alfred estaba dormido y que tal ves lo confundía con un osito de peluche con el que seguramente todavía dormía. Trato de zafarse pero Afred lo acercaba más a él, entonces se calmo un poco y ahora ya totalmente encima de el se quedo mirándolo fijamente. Hubo un silencio prolongado en la habitación de aquella escuela, hasta que se escucho el sonido de la puerta. Arthur giro la cabeza con nerviosismo hasta la dirección de la puerta ahí estaba parado Kiku Honda un nuevo estudiante de intercambio que venia desde Japón, quien ahora al parecer sufría un derrame nasal.

-K-k-k-k-k-k-kiku! n-n-n-o es lo que parece... NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

-G-gomen! Arthur-san, Alfred-san...-y sin más que decir y muriéndose por el derrame nasal que tenía, el japones dejo la sala dejándolos de nuevo solos.

-NO ES LO QUE PARECE!.- grito el pobre ingles tratando de dar una explicación decente mientras su amigo se marchaba corriendo del lugar.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que parece cejon pervertido?.- Alfred no le dio oportunidad a Arthur de opinar lo jaló de la mano y pegándose junto a el solo a unos centímetros de tocar sus labios le susurro:

-Amor, si tanto me deseabas solo lo hubieras dicho, no hay necesidad de atacarme mientras duermo.

-Maldito pervertido, estabas despierto!.- Arthur se paro y trato de huir, más no pudo, porque de un momento a otro Alfred estaba encima del cejon pervertido convirtiendo todas sus quejas y gritos de enojo en gemidos y gritos de placer.

Gritos y gemidos que se escucharían por todo el pasillo del aula asustando a unos cuantos que andaban por ahí pero llenando de placer los oídos de otros ciertos alumnos –más específicamente Elizabeth y Kiku- quienes también rondaban por ahí.

* * *

_**L: Que les pareció? muy malo? perdón x-x**_

_**Bueno, lo quería hacer un poco más corto pero así quedo:D! Saque la idea de una imagen que vi hace mucho pero hace rato no se porque la recordé y luego PUM empeze a escribir como loca en el teclado XD y esto salió :3**_

_**Espero y les gustara! comenten lo que quieran acerca del fic –o no(¿)- dejando un review! :3**_

_**Hasta la próxima! ^w^**_


End file.
